kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximum Drive
Each Rider in Kamen Rider W possess the ability to execute their own finishing attack(s) known as a which is needed to defeat a Dopant. The energy imparted by the Maximum Drive does not destroy the Dopant but rather its Gaia Memory, resulting in the ejection of the Gaia Memory from the user's body and the destruction of the Gaia Memory, giving Maximum Drives the alternate name/nickname of . List of Maximum Drives , during which a tiny controlled tornado lifts Kamen Rider Double into the air before Kamen Rider Double's body splits down the middle as the halves reach their target in a drop kick fashion. A variation of this attack involves Kamen Rider Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. Joker Extreme.png|Joker Extreme - Metal= *CycloneMetal's Maximum Drive finisher is the where Kamen Rider Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. ***When Stag Phone attached to the Metal Shaft, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections emitted from the Metal Shaft. Metal Twister.png|Metal Twister Metal Stag Break.png|Metal Stag Break - Trigger= *CycloneTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher is the , firing multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. However, Double inserted the Cyclone Memory into Trigger Magnum instead of using Trigger Memory by activating the finisher. ***When Bat Shot attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot and then firing a concentrated blast from the Trigger Magnum with pinpoint precision. Trigger Aerobuster.png|Trigger Aerobuster Trigger Bat Shooting 1.png|Trigger Bat Shooting (Step 1: Aiming) Trigger Bat Shooting 2.png|Trigger Bat Shooting (Step 2: Shooting) }} - Heat= , causing one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponent. A variation of this attack is the , a tandem attack used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's Engine Blade which is only seen in the Hyper Battle DVD. Metal Branding (Single).png|Metal Branding (Single side hit) Metal Branding (Double).png|Metal Branding (Double side hit) Metal Branding (Hard).png|Metal Branding (Combination with HardTurbuler) - Joker= *HeatJoker's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which Kamen Rider Double somersaults in mid-air, then HeatJoker's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. Joker Grenade 1.png|Joker Grenade (Step 1: Floating) Joker Grenade 2.png|Joker Grenade (Step 2: Split) Joker Grenade 3.png|Joker Grenade (Step 3: Joker half punch) Joker Grenade 4.png|Joker Grenade (Step 4: Heat half punch) - Trigger= *HeatTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher is the , which fires a single constant stream of fire that completely vaporizes the enemy. HeatTrigger is the only form of Kamen Rider Double's that has attempted to perform a Twin Maximum, in which the Trigger Magnum blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. Trigger Explosion.png|Trigger Explosion - Twin Maximum= *'HeatTrigger's Unnamed Twin Maximum Drive': After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum and the Heat Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. HT Twin Maximum Drive 1.png|HeatTrigger's Unnamed Maximum Drive (Step 1: Growing fire) HT Twin Maximum Drive 2.png|HeatTrigger's Unnamed Maximum Drive (Step 2: Rider shooting) - Other= *'HeatMetal's Unnamed Maximum Drive': After inserting the Heat Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double creates a massive fire energy on HardMammother and incinerates anything in its path. HardMammother Maximum Drive.png|HeatMetal's Unnamed Maximum Drive }} - Luna= , which fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. **When Stag Phone attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double to perform the Maximum Drive', crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections shot from the Trigger Magnum. TriggerFullBurst.jpg|Trigger Full Burst Trigger Stag Burst.png|Trigger Stag Burst - Joker= *LunaJoker's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which LunaJoker splits down the middle, the Luna half makes four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target, and then the Joker half strikes the target with an energy powered chop. Joker Strange 1.png|Joker Strange (Step 1: Split and copy) Joker Strange 2.png|Joker Strange (Step 2: Luna half chops) Joker Strange 3.png|Joker Strange (Step 3: Joker half chops) - Metal= *LunaMetal's Maximum Drive finisher is the where Kamen Rider Double spins the Metal Shaft around to create golden rings that float around Kamen Rider Double, before unleashing them upon the target all at once. Metal Illusion 1.png|Metal Illusion (Step 1: Golden rings creation) Metal Illusion 2.png|Metal Illusion (Step 2: Slashing) }} - Fang= *The Maximum Saber is used to perform FangJoker's Maximum Drive: the flying roundhouse kick , in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Kamen Rider Double comes in contact. **This can be used with Accel's Accel Glanzer to perform the finisher. Fang Striser.png|Fang Strizer W Rider Twin Maximum.jpg|Rider Twin Maximum - Xtreme= ; after closing and opening the Xtreme Memory, a twister forms around Kamen Rider Double that lifts him into the air to then accelerate him down towards his target. **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme's Maximum Drive is the , which is the enhanced version of Double Xtreme. Double Xtreme.png|Double Xtreme Golden Xtreme.png|Golden Xtreme - Prism Memory= By using the Prism Memory in the Double Driver's Maximum Slot and activating its Maximum Drive as well as the Xtreme Memory's Maximum Drive, it enables CycloneJokerXtreme to perform a powered-up version of the Double Xtreme called the which extends the initial drop kick into bicycle kicks. Double Prism Xtreme.png|Double Prism Xtreme }} - Prism Bicker= *After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, the Maximum Drive is initiated, either through an energized slash or a wave of energy. **Through the Prism Memory's ability to link Philip's three elemental Gaia Memories with the Joker Memory, the Prism Bicker allows CycloneJokerXtreme to perform two quadruple power Maximum Drives: the , an enhanced version of Prism Break when Double combining the Maximum Starter and power of Gaia Memories. And lastly, the laser blast. A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Kamen Rider Double can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. A variation of Bicker Finallusion in which the Metal Memory is used in place of the Joker Memory creates a strong energy shield capable of withstanding a wide-area devastation attack from ClayDoll Xtreme. Prism Break.png|Prism Break Bicker Charge Break.png|Bicker Charge Break Bicker Finallusion.png|Bicker Finallusion (Shooting ver.) Bicker Finallusion shield ver.png|Bicker Finallusion (Shield ver.) }} - Final Form Ride= When Decade uses the Final Attack Ride Card, CycloneCyclone, JokerJoker, and Decade perform the three-way attack, where both Doubles use their traditional Drop Kicks while Decade uses his traditional Flying Side Kick. Triple Extreme Step 1.png|Triple Extreme (Step 1: Decade's Dimension Kick) Triple Extreme Step 2.png|Triple Extreme (Step 2: CycloneCyclone's Rider Kick) Triple Extreme Step 3.png|Triple Extreme (Step 3: JokerJoker's Rider Kick) Triple Extreme.png|Triple Extreme (Step 4: Triple Rider Kick) }} - Joker= *Kamen Rider Joker is capable of two distinct Maximum Drives, the and the , when the T2/T1 Joker Memory is placed into the Maximum Slot. Joker Rider Kick.png|Rider Kick Joker Rider Punch.png|Rider Punch - Skull= *When the Skull Memory is set in the Skull Magnum's , and then the gun is set in Maximum Mode, it initiates the Skull Memory's Maximum Drive: a series of powerful energy bursts called the . **Skull is also capable of a second Maximum Drive, the , in which a giant energy skull is released from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Slot, jumps up and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. Skull Punisher.png|Skull Punisher (Skull ver.) Dummy Skull Punisher.png|Skull Punisher (Fake Skull ver.) Finisher Kick 1.png|Finisher Kick (Step 1: Skull energy creation) Finisher Kick 2.png|Finisher Kick (Step 2: Roundhouse Rider Kick) Four movie Riders kick.png|Finisher Kick (Flying Front kick ver.) - Accel= on the left handlebar of the Accel Driver and revving the Power Throttle, Kamen Rider Accel initiates his finisher: After charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames, he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Double FangJoker's Fang Strizer to perform the finisher. Accel Glanzer 1.png|Accel Glanzer (Step 1: Growing fire) Accel Glanzer 2.png|Accel Glanzer (Step 2: Jumping spinning heel kick) W Rider Twin Maximum.jpg|Rider Twin Maximum - AccelTurbuler= *In AccelTurbuler form, his finisher is the : Accel pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. AccelTurbuler Phoenix.png|AccelTurbuler Phoenix - Bike Form= *In Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Bike Form has its own Maximum Drive after the Engine Memory is inserted in the Accel Driver and Accel switches to Bike Form: the Bike Engine Dasher, a super-powered dash through the target. Bike Engine Dasher.png|Bike Engine Dasher }} - Engine Blade= Through the use of the Gaia Memories, Kamen Rider Accel can use the Engine Blade's different elemental abilities by pulling the trigger. It also allows Accel to perform unique Rider Slash Maximum Drive finishers with the Engine Blade through the various Gaia Memories. in which a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A is sent out from the Engine Blade. The second is called the where Kamen Rider Accel performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Dopant to destroy it. *In AccelTurbuler, Accel can also transform his upper body out of Bike Form to execute a Maximum Drive in which he pierces through his target in the shape of a burning *Like Kamen Rider Accel's other forms, Accel Booster can utilize the Engine Blade and perform the Maximum Drive, where the Engine Blade project a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. A-Slasher.png|A-Slasher Dynamic Ace.png|Dynamic Ace Booster Slasher.png|Boost Slasher - Cyclone Memory= *When inserted into the Engine Blade, Philip's Cyclone Memory allows Kamen Rider Accel to perform a wind-powered Maximum Drive strong enough to wound even the Weather Dopant. EB Cyclone Maximum Drive.png|Unnamed Cyclone Maximum Drive }} - Trial Memory= *Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Kamen Rider Accel Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successfully executed within 10 seconds. This form's Maximum Drive is the , a series of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T. The power of this Maximum Drive is only limited by how many kicks Accel Trial can perform within the 10 second time limit. When Kamen Rider Accel Trial combines the Engine Maximum Drive with the Trial Maximum Drive, he can perform the Maximum Drive, repeatedly slashing the target in the time limit, instantly killing the target itself. Machine Gun Spike.png|Machine Gun Spike Machine Gun Slasher.png|Machine Gun Slasher }} - Eternal= , which generates a power wave that neutralizes an enemy Gaia Memory in sight, while the T2 version neutralizes all Gaia Memories with the exception of T2 Memories. A variation of this finisher also executes a Rider Kick to the target. **Eternal is armed with the combat knife called the , which he uses in another Maximum Drive called the . T1 Eternal Requiem.png|Eternal Requiem (T1 Eternal Memory) (Single Memory neutralize ver.) T1 Eternal Requiem Kick ver Step 1.png|Eternal Requiem (T1 Eternal Memory) (Kick ver.) (Step 1: Memory neutralize) T1 Eternal Requiem Kick ver Step 2.png|Eternal Requiem (T1 Eternal Memory) (Kick ver.) (Step 2: Rider Kick) T2 Eternal Requiem.png|Eternal Requiem (T2 Eternal Memory) (All T1 Memories neutralize ver.) Bloody Hell Blade 1.png|Bloody Hell Blade (Step 1: Eternal Wave absorbing) Bloody Hell Blade 2.png|Bloody Hell Blade (Step 2: Rider Slash) Bloody Hell Blade ver 2.png|Bloody Hell Blade (Blue flame energy) - Maximum Slot= *In addition to the Maximum Slots on the Lost Driver and Eternal Edge, Eternal has a series of Gaia Memory Slots on combat belts around its chest, right arm, and left leg; with the Memory Slot in the Lost Driver, a total of 27. By filling all of these Memory Slots with the T2 Gaia Memories, Eternal is powered into his mode, able to absorb the X-Bicker energy to produce the green aura that he uses in his Maximum Drive. * Eternal also uses the T2 Unicorn Memory to create an energy drill around his fist for a Maximum Drive named . Eternal Zone Maximum Drive.png|Unnamed Zone Maximum Drive Never Ending Hell shooting.png|Never Ending Hell (Rider Shooting) Never Ending Hell Kick ver.png|Never Ending Hell (Rider Kick) Corkscrew Punch.png|Cockscrew Punch }} - Shroud= Despite not being a Kamen Rider, Shroud can perform Maximum Drives with her Shroud Magnum, a similar weapon to the Trigger Magnum and Skull Magnum. *With the Bomb Memory, Shroud executes an unnamed Maximum Drive finisher in which the Shroud Magnum shoots out a sphere of energy which splits into smaller spheres that explode. Bomb Maximum Drive 1.png|Bomb Maximum Drive (Step 1: Energy ball split) Bomb Maximum Drive 2.png|Bomb Maximum Drive (Step 2: Energy ball gathering and explosion) }} Legend Rider - Damashii= The Double Ghost Eyecon can be used by a Ghost Rider to assume W Damashii when inserted into the Ghost Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Specter, Double Damashii's Omega Drive attack is a replication of Joker Extreme, that has Specter striking the opponent enshrouded and backed by wind power without the splitting. KRG-Double Omega Drive.jpg|Omega Drive (Double) (No Split) - Rider Armor= The W Ridewatch can be used by Kamen Rider Zi-O or Kamen Rider Geiz to assume WArmor when inserted into the Ziku-Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Zi-O, WArmor's Time Break attack is : Zi-O performs a variation of Double's Joker Extreme, with the Rider Armor assuming humanoid forms representing Double's halves, with all three converging on the target in a rider kick similar to the Triple Extreme. Maximum Time Break Jumping.png|Maximum Time Break (Prelude: Jumping) Maximum Time Break kick.png|Maximum Time Break }} Category:Kamen Rider Finishers